<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Get Jealous by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641303">I Still Get Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Bar, Case, Case Fic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fake Flirting, Feels, Ficlet, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, It's For a Case, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), SPNStayAtHome, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt to catch a witch and her apprentice, Dean's job should be easy- sit at the bar and watch the scene unfold and jump in if Sam or Cas give him the signal. However, his stupid bet with Sam suddenly becomes a reality when the witches apprentice shows up at the bar and openly flirts with him. He has to play along and flirt with the man, thoroughly distracting the apprentice until Sam can get the information they need to take the witch down, even though he loathes every second of it. But Cas is seeing red with jealousy as he watches his boyfriend flirt with some gentleman at the bar. All it takes is the apprentice pressing his lips to Dean's neck before Cas absolutely loses it and all hell breaks lose. In the end, when the case is over and they're back in their motel, Dean reminds Cas who he belongs to and proves there's no one else for him except for his angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Get Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.<br/>Prompt 2: Gentleman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean plopped himself down onto the stale stained seat at the empty bar, tilting his head to the side slightly to cast his eyes over to Sam, who had just slid into a garish red booth with their potential target; an alluring witch in her mid-thirties hexing young men in the town to explode their girlfriends. Ensuring Sam was safe and hadn’t given the signal to make a move, he darted his eyes to the other side of the dimly lit bar where Cas was casually sitting on his own, watching over a young man in a K-State sweatshirt who was the next victim on the witch’s hit list.</p>
<p>Dean undoubtedly had the easiest job of the night; watch the scene from afar, and jump in if his brother or his boyfriend gave the signal. Unless Sam was right about the other part of the plan, then he’d have a little more work to do, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Either way, it didn’t stop him from being on high alert; his gun tucked conveniently in the back of his waistband and his eyes canvassing the place every few seconds.</p>
<p>They’d only been in the bar for a total of ten minutes and Dean was starting to get antsy, his knee bouncing as he looked over at Sam again. His brother seemed calm and collected, reaching out to touch the woman’s hand and smiling at her brightly. Good. At least that part of the plan was working. All Sam needed to do was get the details of where she was taking the victims to put them under her spell, as one of the young men was still missing, and if he took her out afterwards, Dean was more than happy with that result.</p>
<p>Just as Dean was about to glance over to Cas again, someone bumped his shoulder casually. “For someone sitting alone, you sure do look fidgety. Mind if I buy’ya a drink?”</p>
<p>Glancing up, Dean locked eyes with a gentleman about his age; dark black curly hair with bright green eyes and a lazy smirk.<br/>
Bingo. The witch's apprentice.</p>
<p>God, Dean was never going to hear the end of it after betting Sam that there was no way this guy would show and take the bait so easily. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You're just his type,’ Sam had cackled in their motel room earlier that evening, batting his eyes and smirking at Dean. Cas had growled at that, the pencil in his hands cracking at the implication, but neither Dean nor Sam had heard him, too busy making a bet over if the apprentice would show. </em>
</p>
<p>Time to turn on the charm. Dean cocked his head to the side, sliding his tongue over his lower lip and darting his eyes up and down the man in front of him, lingering over the man’s waist. “Depends. You got plans later?”</p>
<p>Dean chanced a brief look over to Cas, who’s shoulders had suddenly tensed up and was laser focused on him. From the way he was hunched forward, his fingers itching towards his sleeve, Dean knew things could go bad very quickly if he didn’t intervene.</p>
<p>He gave a quick shake of his head, trying to tell Cas to stand down. ‘It’s fine,’ he mouthed at Cas, trying everything in his power to ease Cas’ worry without being able to reach out and touch him. It ached in Dean’s chest. He wanted to grab Cas by the lapels and kiss him firmly, reassuring him that he only had eyes for Cas. But right now, he had a job to do, and several people’s lives, including Sam’s, could be on the line if he didn’t play his cards right. So he silently prayed to Cas, reminding him of who had his heart as he broke eye contact with his angel and looked back to the man in front of him.</p>
<p>The man grinned, nodding his head to the bartender and holding up two fingers. “I might do. Might change those plans if your offer is better. Whatcha got in mind, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“I got a bottle of whiskey in my motel room that would look real nice dripping down your chest,” Dean said, flashing the man a dirty smirk, slipping into the role he needed to play.</p>
<p>The man chuckled darkly, reaching out to squeeze Dean’s thigh. “Well, ain’t that just a tempting offer. Far more entertaining than my previous commitments.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Dean asked, forcing himself to hold still and not shove the hand away despite every alarm bell in his head going off at a hand that wasn’t Cas’ touching him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned into the man’s space. At this angle, he couldn’t see Sam, but he was able to dart his eyes over to Cas in hopes that if he needed to make a move, Cas would let him know. But when his eyes locked with Cas’ again, he felt the air in his lungs leave in a sharp gasp.</p>
<p>Cas was almost radiating, a hazy pulsating glow hovering around the angel. His eyes were dark and piercing; his lips pulled back in a snarl. Spiderweb cracks crawled up the bottle in his left hand, and the wooden table seemed to be bending inwards on itself under the grip of Cas’ other hand. It was terrifying and slightly intoxicating, and Dean wasn’t sure whether to be on high alert or turned on by Cas’ display.</p>
<p>Dean tried to shoot Cas a stern look, raising his eyebrows and mouthing ‘calm down’. He could see Cas starting to bristle, the tip of his angel blade pressing into his wrist as if it knew how strongly Cas wanted to use it on the man in front of Dean. Before he could see Cas’ full reaction, the man cleared his throat, and Dean flickered his eyes back to the man in front of him, making sure to let his gaze linger on the man’s lips before making eye contact again.</p>
<p>“You got a name?” the man asked, pushing a glass of amber liquid into Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ethan.” Swirling the liquid in the glass, Dean lifted it to his mouth and drained the shot, licking his lips slowly. He was going to need to be way more drunk than he currently was if he was ever going to be able to get past his revulsion to fake interest and arousal for the man in front of him.</p>
<p>The man smirked, signalling the bartender for another round. “Liam,” the man said, tipping his glass towards Dean in silent cheers before downing his own drink.</p>
<p>“Well then, Liam, what other offers you got on the table tonight?” Dean asked, reaching out to trail his own hand up Liam’s inner thigh, shoving down the bright flash of disgust that burned his stomach.</p>
<p>Flicking his gaze back to Cas had been a dangerous move. The angel was pure fury, the hazy fog turning into something dark and lethal. Maybe it was just his connection to Cas, but Dean could swear he could see the faint outline of black wings crawling out of Cas’ back, as if he was losing control of his hold on his angel powers. That sent a thrill down Dean’s spine, and a small part of his brain short circuited at the idea of Cas pouncing and claiming Dean right there against the bar. ‘Cas,’ he mouthed. A warning. A plea. A dark desire.</p>
<p>Liam laughed darkly- snapping Dean’s attention away from Cas- and shifted in his seat to splay his legs open further. “My boss is working on a case tonight. I’m supposed to be helping seal the deal, bring the young guy in and give him what he needs.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to steady his fraying nerves, Dean casually glanced over to Sam, checking that he wasn’t in any immediate danger before skittering his eyes around the rest of the bar as if he was just checking out the scenery. “You gonna ditch that boss of yours then?”</p>
<p>“Depends on how much of a good time you’re offering, Ethan,” Liam said, reaching a hand out to rest on the nape of Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>Dean shuddered, not from the touch of the man sitting next to him, but from the way he could feel the waves of rage radiating off of Cas as he shot daggers their way. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas had ripped his angel blade from his sleeve and thrown it straight into the other man’s back. He didn’t have to turn around to feel the heavy weight of Cas’ eyes on them; could almost feel Cas’ jealousy burning through his own veins. He willed Cas to look away, praying internally for Cas to focus on the college kid and not on him.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you lucky then, because I’m willing to offer the best fuck of your life,” Dean said, gritting his teeth at the sudden wave of nausea snaking up his throat. This would have been so much easier back in the day; back when Dean didn’t give a fuck who he flirted with if it meant solving the case and saving people.</p>
<p>“Best fuck of my life, huh? What makes you think you’re that good?” Liam’s hand moved from his thigh, inching closer to his crotch.</p>
<p>Dean’s back stiffened. Things were about to go sideways really fucking fast if Sam didn’t make his move on the witch.</p>
<p>“I’m- uh… I’m-” Dean started to say, his mind racing as the situation started slipping through his fingers.</p>
<p>“Speechless, huh? Bet you’re gonna be struggling for words when I’m pounding into you, too,” Liam said, closing the distance between them to place his lips on Dean’s neck.</p>
<p>And that was the final straw. Almost the same second Dean felt the touch on his neck, there was a loud <em> crack </em>and pieces of wood from Cas’ table burst into the air. One second the man was plastered to his side, and the next he was gone, Castiel hurling the man over the bar and into the wall of bottles. The bottles exploded, liquor spraying everywhere and glass shattering across the floor.</p>
<p>Screams echoed through the bar as the patrons scattered, ducking under tables and running out of the door.</p>
<p>There was a distant shrill shriek, and Dean had his hand on his gun and was aiming towards the garish red booth before he could even process what he was doing. Sam had a blade stabbed through the witches hand, but the second it took him to grab his gun was too long and the witch threw him across the room with a flick of her other hand. </p>
<p>Dean lurched forward, casting his eyes to Sam for a brief moment to ensure he was still breathing before aiming at the witch and sending three shots off in quick succession. </p>
<p>There was another ear-splitting screech, and the witch tore off, tables flying towards Dean with another flick of the witches hand as she made her break for the door. Dropping to the floor, Dean ducked the flying furniture and fired another shot. It clipped the witch in the shoulder, and she stumbled for a half second before ripping the door open and darting out.</p>
<p>Sam was back up, pushing through the rubble and chasing after the witch as she fled the bar. “I got her! Help Cas,” Sam yelled over his shoulder, and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Dean stumbled, taking a half step to instinctively follow Sam before he looked over to the bar and saw Cas cornering Liam, his moves predatory as he finally pulled his angel blade from his sleeve. “You touched what belongs to me,” Cas hissed, slashing out with the blade and catching Liam across the forearm. Liam screamed out in pain, lashing out and attempting to punch Cas. The angel easily dodged, instead hurling his weight into Liam and sending him crashing into the wall with a loud <em> thunk. </em></p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean shouted. “We need him alive until Sam’s got the witch.”</p>
<p>The growl that slipped from Cas’ throat was so loud Dean heard it halfway across the room. The feral sound sent a shudder down Dean’s spine, and the sudden urge to have Cas’ lips on his raced through his body. There was something so darkly seductive about Cas being that possessive, and it filled Dean with primal need to have Cas right then and there. </p>
<p>In a flash, Cas lashed out, stabbing the blade through Liam’s shoulder and into the wall behind him, effectively trapping him as the man screamed in agony. “Stay,” Cas hissed. “Be grateful. If it were up to me, you’d be dead right now.” He turned away with a flap of his trenchcoat, crunching over broken glass as he moved towards Dean.</p>
<p>“Sam took off after the witch. I should probably…” Dean trailed off, pointing with his thumb in the general direction of the door.</p>
<p>Cas nodded stiffly, and Dean took half a step backwards before Cas reached out, his hand snatching Dean’s waist and pulling him closer. “Mine,” Cas growled, tugging Dean down into a bruising kiss. </p>
<p>It only lasted a few seconds before Cas pulled away, leaving Dean dazed and swaying on his feet. He nodded weakly, the world spinning as he tried to catch his breath. “Yeah, Cas. I’m yours.” </p>
<p>Those words seemed to cause something to snap in Cas, because one second they were standing there, breathing in each other’s space, and the next Cas had Dean pinned to the wall, teeth clashing as they kissed. Dean reached up, fingers latching onto Cas’ hair as he yanked him even closer, shoving his tongue into Cas’ mouth and lapping up every deep throated growl Cas was making. Cas arched into Dean’s touch, fingernails digging into Dean’s waist as their tongues wrapped around each other and they kissed and kissed. Dean pulled away, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. Cas trailed his lips down, sucking a kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean gasped out, his eyes fluttering shut as he struggled to control the swirling thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>Cas groaned, nipping Dean’s skin before pulling away. “Go help Sam,” he said, forcing himself to let Dean go as he took a step back.</p>
<p>With a sharp nod, Dean ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. “This isn’t over,” he said, eyes lingering on Cas’ swollen lips as another pang of desire sparked in Dean’s stomach. Shaking his head to force his thoughts back to the case, Dean bottled the emotions and took off after Sam. They had a witch to kill.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they were back in their motel room hours later- after they’d tracked down the witch and taken care of her and the apprentice, and the captured young man and the man in the college sweatshirt were both safe- that Dean cornered Cas, pressing the angel up against the wall with his hip.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that all about earlier?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Cas’ expression immediately darkened, an almost feral look glinting in his eyes. “That man had his hands and mouth all over you, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was well aware. And I hated every second of it. But the case came first. You knew that it was all fake flirting. It wasn’t like I was actually going to bring him back to the motel and let him fuck me. Nor would I have let him kiss me. I would have shoved him off.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t!”</p>
<p>“Because you went full angel fury the millisecond it happened. Cas, look at me.” Dean paused, waiting for Cas’ eyes to lock with his. “I wouldn’t have let it happen. And I sure as hell wouldn’t have gone off with some gentleman in a bar for a good time in the sack. C’mon, Cas, you know me better than that. After all this time, have I ever once given you a reason to doubt me? Have I ever once flirted with anyone else in the last few years and actually meant it?”</p>
<p>Cas sagged back against the wall, the fight draining from him. “No, you haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, the ruse would have been over very quickly when he discovered I couldn’t even remotely get it up for him.” Dean leaned forward, nosing along Cas’ jaw and up behind his ear. “Although, I do gotta admit, you’re sexy as fuck when you’re jealous,” Dean murmured, rolling his hips slightly into Cas’. </p>
<p>Cas hissed, feeling the press of Dean’s bulge against his thigh.</p>
<p>“When you slammed me up against the wall and kissed me earlier… I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my life,” Dean confessed, his lips ghosting over Cas’ jaw before he lurched forward and kissed Cas, long and deep and biting.</p>
<p>Cas quickly took control of the kiss, biting at Dean’s lower lip and causing both of them to moan. Cas pulled back, panting, his eyes blown wide. “Angel fury is a turn on now, is it?” </p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Dean said, eyes darting back down to Cas’ mouth.</p>
<p>Cas took the hint, looping his fingers into Dean’s belt loops and drawing him even closer before they were kissing again, wet and hot and desperate. Dean slotted his thigh between Cas’ legs and they both gasped as Dean rolled their hips together, creating a delicious burn of friction.</p>
<p>“C’mon angel, take me to bed and show me who I really belong to.”</p>
<p>Cas groaned, arching up and catching Dean’s mouth in another frantic kiss. He was more than happy to take Dean up on that offer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to see a follow-up fic with a jealous!Cas smut scene, comment below and let me know and I'll be happy to write it!</p>
<p>Update: The long awaited Jealous!Cas smut sequel <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453513">“It's My Right to be Hellish”</a> has been written and posted if anyone wants to read it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>